


In Russia, сестра means....

by QualityGamerMama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Sister Zarya, F/F, F/M, Hana being a brat, Talk of cannibalism, talk of drug rings, talk of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityGamerMama/pseuds/QualityGamerMama
Summary: Zarya stayed out of trouble that did not involve her. Yet, curiosity gets the better of the Russian one night when she sees their newest recruit member in the med bay on accident.





	In Russia, сестра means....

Zarya stayed out of trouble that did not involve her. 

That meant when Marie, their newest recruit, was being targeted in a series of unsavory pranks by one Hana Song, she did not intervene. She had no quarrel with Marie and did not wish to start a fight with Hana. This problem, like all others, will solve itself out. 

Hana didn’t like how Marie was always hanging around Lucio and the Junkers more than her. Her overwhelming crush on the DJ had blindsided her to his own affections for others; specifically of the two Junkers previously. Hana had always clung to Lucio like glue, to the point where Lucio had asked Winston to send them on separate missions. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her feelings, he just needed his own space. That, Zarya could admire and look up to. 

But Marie’s passive take on Hana’s aggression was frowned upon. The small French maiden’s recent “prank” was opening her lunch box and finding live frogs instead of the ratatouille she had prepared the night before. Hana had snickered, making a snide remark about how she should eat better now that she was part of Overwatch. The girl just sighed, taking her lunch box outside and set the frogs free in the garden Zenyatta and Genji had built. She had gone back to training without eating lunch, a foolish move considering Jack’s special training for the newest members was meant to break them. 

If only she had known why back then, she would have gladly offered her own meal to share with her. 

The last mission had left her shoulder out of place. A hit from a Talon agent’s gun dislocated her and she had to be patched up by Mercy. Tonight, Mei had been worried about her girlfriend when she dropped a simple cup of hot tea because of the pain. Sending Zarya to the medic bay, the Russian grumbled under her breath as she absent-mindedly opened the bay door. It was late at night, surely no one was there, right? 

Wrong. 

Angela was there, looking shocked to see Zarya. Someone else had their back turned to the door, and Zarya stopped in her tracks. Twisted, mangled scars that ran deep and thick. A puncture wound right at her right shoulder blade, long and thick like someone had taken a blade to them and twisted it to keep it in place long ago. The original patient turned their head, and Zarya met the familiar crimson eyes of Marie. 

“I...uh...I-it is nothing!” Zarya yelped, shutting the door and quickly leaving. One, how embarrassing to see the bare back of another patient. Two, how horrifying to see those scars. Three, who and what caused them on her? 

She hadn’t known Marie that well, barely anyone outside of the Junkers and Lucio had. All she knew was that Marie liked caffeinated hot cocoa when it got cold, she helped as often as she could in the garden, and she never wore tank-tops or anything that revealed too much skin. 

Not wanting Mei to be angry for returning without results, she headed down to the cafeteria. It wasn’t long before she heard the footsteps of someone approaching the area, and she had a suspicion as to who it was. 

“Angela said I’d find you here. She’s free for you.” Marie said, the black part of her hair pulled up into a quick ponytail. “Hope you don’t mind, I need to make the boys their bedtime drinks….” Zarya was wordless as she tried to read the girl, her white bangs hiding her eyes and her head was kept down. 

So she remained there, at the table, for a few moments longer before approaching the kitchen area with Marie. She watched her handle the kettle with boiling water, no doubt for the tea. Each cup was specific to the drinker;, a large black mug with a pink piggy face, one with a badly-drawn smiley face, and the third had musical notes. “You do a lot for them.” she commented, watching Marie adjust her baggy sweater to keep her back hidden. 

“I just try to do my best. You do the same for Mei, right?” her voice was shaking. Did Zarya frighten her? Yes, there was nearly a two feet height difference between them, but Zarya would never lay a hand on her. “.....if you’re going to ask, then ask.” 

“What were the scars from?” the Russian inquired. “They looked old, bad….Like you had been-” 

“-whipped?” she finished the sentence for her. “I was. My grandfather sold me and my brother into slavery.” 

“Human slavery? Trafficking?” the Russian asked, approaching Marie. She reached for the top shelf, handing the small girl Mako’s tea box. “Here. I can help.” 

“Don’t need it. Don’t want it.” Marie hissed, taking the tray and moving down the countertop from Zarya. “Don’t need your pity either. Go see Angela. She’s tired.” 

Pity? Had Zarya’s concern been mistaken for pity? Silently, the Russian woman left the kitchen area. Sooner or later, she determined, she’d have answers. Perhaps Mako? The two of them did have a small bond after they had a mission in Numbani. Lucio would be a good option too, Junkrat would be the hardest one to break, though. He seemed overly protective of Marie ever since Hana started her bullshit. No, her best option would be to sit down at chess tomorrow with Mako, try to get him to talk. 

She never expected her answers to come straight from the source, though. 

After leaving Angela’s medical bay, Marie was waiting outside on the bench. Arms folded, head down and looking like she had dozed off. Had Angela not just wrapped up the shoulder for the night and set it back in place, Zarya might have picked her up and carried her back to her shared quarters. But, such was not the case and she had to wake up Marie. 

When she started reaching for her, Marie’s eyes shot open and her small hand gripped Zarya’s wrist like a tight python. “I’m up.” she muttered, looking at the Russian. “....sit.” 

Zarya obeyed, sitting next to the girl, looking at the medical bay doors. “.....why were you sold into slavery?” she asked quietly, knowing the walls had ears. 

“Family issues. My grandfather didn’t want anyone else in line for his….business.” she replied. “Mom married the wrong guy and he got mad. So, why not kill the parents and sell the children?” 

“You talk as if this is every-day thing!” Zarya growled. “It is not! It is-” 

“Horrible? Outrageous? Disgusting? Vile?” Marie suggested. “It is, Zarya. It also does happen. Every. Single. Damn. Day. What do you think most of my missions are? Breaking up drug and human trafficking. Every single time, there’s children. Every single time, I return them to their families. Every damn time, I look at the assholes who were willing to buy and sell these humans like mere trinkets. You know who I see?” She glared. “Vishkar Corporation authorities, Volskaya Industry technicians. Politicians, doctors, drug dealers, high-end celebrities that can easily bribe their way out of jail.” 

“Can Overwatch not do something to further punishment?” Zarya asked. 

“Not really. Once we arrest and seal up a point, it’s in authority hands. Can’t tell you how many times Jamison’s tried to blow up a cop car knowing that the same asshole is going to get released again.” Marie began playing with the hem of her sweater. “....Mako sent someone to ICU last time. He found out the one woman who was there….” She paused, biting her lower lip. 

“Маленький, you do not have to talk about this.” Zarya whispered. 

“No, this….the last mission has been on my mind lately. Seeing that woman again…” She stared up at Zarya. “I was...sold to a cannibal. When the maids and butlers got out of hand, she blamed me. One night, it was so bad that….” She clutched her stomach, fists balling up. “She had me drugged, I felt no pain but I could still hear and see everything. She cut me open, ate my ovaries, and sent me back to quarters without stitching me up.” 

Zarya was still, trying to take all the information in. “And you saw her...at the last mission?” 

“We did.” Marie confirmed. “Mako had rounded up a few of them, she was in the lot. She recognized me, and make a comment about how I looked...appetizing now that I aged up. Mako put two and two together instantly. Before anyone could stop him, he had her up against the wall and was trying to choke the life out of her.” 

“Он имел полное право.” Zarya huffed. “He had every right to. I understand Overwatch has a no-kill policy, but moments like that should be overlooked.” 

“Ana stopped him. Had to hit him up with eleven sleeping darts just to get him to stop.” Marie rubbed her forehead. “Winston’s working with officials about getting her behind bars, perhaps a life sentence or the death penalty. There’s enough records to show she’s eaten at least 15 people. Tortured I don’t know how many others…..” Zarya could tell she was breaking down. “She made us eat frogs and rats alive to survive.” 

“That is why...when Hana…” Zarya nearly vomited, just the mental image of someone having to devour a wiggling animal was enough to get her nauseous. “I am...so sorry…” 

“Don’t be. Its all over. The only thing I have left to do is try and find my brother.” Marie sighed, getting up. “Just...keep this between us?” 

Zarya thought things over for a moment, “I should like to tell one other.” She got up, placing her hands on her hips. “Mei. You are going to be my младшая сестра, little sister. I do not want to risk relationship with Пчела. Is that alright?” 

Mouth open slightly, Marie was dumbfounded. Zarya placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. “Don’t worry, младшая сестра. Mei will not tell a soul. This is to keep her from suspecting we have relationship behind her back.” 

“Wait...what?” the girl huffed. “R-relationship? What are you planning, Zarya?” 

“To keep младшая сестра safe and stress-free. Off to bed. Leave большая Сестра to be handling affairs, yes?” Zarya smiled, escorting Marie to her room, She knocked on the door, being greeted by a sleepy-looking Jamison. “Here, I have returned her home. Will be seeing you in the morning?” Without an answer, Zarya left the girl and wandered back to her own room. 

As expected, Mei was still up and fretting over her partner. “Is it bad?” she asked when seeing Zarya enter the room. “I bet its bad. You were gone a long time!” 

“Пчела, is alright. Angela fixed me up.” Zarya kissed Mei’s forehead. “I had interesting talk with comrade...we need to discuss some things.” 

Come morning, Zarya had started her workout around the base early. She had spotted Hana in the kitchen, mixing dirt into the hot cocoa container. The Korean star just smiled, thinking Zarya would stay out of this ‘prank’ like all the other ones. Oh, how wrong she was. 

“What are you doing, Song?” Zarya asked, coming over and acting like she was grabbing herself some coffee. 

“I think our little residential homewrecker could use some….”earthly” flavor in her life.” The girl giggled maniacally, capping the container and shaking it. 

Zarya just smiled, “Oh...I couldn’t agree more.” As soon as Hana had set down the container and opened it to check how well-shaken it was, Zarya grabbed the can and poured it onto Hana’s head. While the Korean girl sputtered cuss words and threw threats at the Russian, Zarya just smiled calmly. “Firstly, you will replace container of cocoa. Winston will take it out of check, yes? Secondly, no more pranks. Marie is not homewrecker, she is сестра to me.” She set the canister down, watching Hana fume. “Clean up mess, take shower, try to be civil again. This is Overwatch, not playground for little суки who think every man belongs to them.” 

Hana yelled in frustration, storming to grab the broom and sweep up the mess. Zarya just sipped on her coffee, keeping a mental note on every threat and curse word thrown at her. Every single one of them was an extra lap around the Watchpoint she’d make her do later for daily training. 

So far, she was up to 50.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. This is my first time posting anything like this and I usually keep these on my google docs just for friends. ;w;


End file.
